Thunderstorms
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: It was almost pitch dark, rain was pounding in her ears; deafening her even further was the thunder breaking through the clouds, and gained temporary lumination from the lightining that always followed. HitsuRuki


Rukia ran as quickly as her sandal-clad feet would carry her, senses fixed on a certain taichou's reiatsu. Matsumoto had just called Ichigo's from Orihime's, telling the shorter female that thunderstorms (like the one currently raging through Karakura), had a certain effect on the tensai- though wouldn't say what and asked the raven haired woman to check on him for her. The violet-eyed woman was worried for him, though in the back of her mind was wondering why, if the fukutaichou was so concerned to begin with, why didnt she check on him? It didn't matter at this point. Now Rukia was the one worrying, and she couldn't very well ignore him.

Especially when her fiancee's reiatsu was nowhere near the house he was supposed to be staying at.

It was almost pitch dark, rain was pounding in her ears; deafening her even further was the thunder breaking through the clouds, and gained temporary lumination from the lightining that always followed. But really, all she had was the sense and follow the taichou's reiatsu.

That sense lead her out of town, near the woods, and into a small rock-hewn shelter. She found him just a few feet inside, legs curled up to his chests, hands over his ears, and biting his lip so hard it had begun to bleed. Hyorinmaru lay on the ground beside him.

Another thing that was bothering her, along with the scene before her: of all the things for Toushiro to be secretly afraid of, thunderstorms didn't quite fit. He was damn near estatic (for him) whenever it rained or snowed; in fact, any kind of preciptation seemed to improve his mood massively. Did a little extra noise attached to it really have this big an effect on that mood?

It didn't matter. He hated to be coddled, even by her, but Rukia bee-lined straight for him, kneeling by the crouched form. "Toushiro?"

Teal eyes opened slowly, registering the presence of the woman. It seemed to be an eternity before he spoke. "Rukia," he said, voice strained. "You need to leave."

"The hell I do," she retorted, not in the mood to take any of his crap. She'd been worrying this whole time, and was soaking wet. "I'm not leaving when you're obviously... upset." Toushiro Hitsugaya did not get scared.

"I'll be better the sooner you leave," he sneered back. Toushiro Hitsugaya also said hurtful things with the intention pushing people away, usually under some impression he was helping them.

Rukia knew that, despite the sting his words did cause. "I'm not going anywhere, you pompous ass. Tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help."

He growled. It wasn't his usual growl of annoyance, but one octives lower- and far more feral.

"Toushiro?"

Her finacee, even when they made love, had always treated her with the care and grace one would normally use for an expensive family heirloom.

So when he grabbed and forced her to cold dirt floor of the cavern with a hard, brusing kiss, she couldn't have been more suprised.

Or turned on.

"Rukia, I'm-" she cut off his apology with another kiss.

"I'm not that fragile," she told him. "Don't hide from me, Toushiro. That, I couldn't take."

He drank in the warmth in her content violet eyes. Thunder crashed outside once more, the taichou's eyes closed a moment, relishing the sound, then dove for the woman's lips once more. She tried to reach her arms up around his neck, but he took each wrist in a hand and held them to the ground, kiss never breaking. Rukia moaned wantonly into his mouth, he drank the sound with a low 'ahhh' of his own.

She bit down on her lip once thier hips crashed against each other; she could already feel his rock hard warmth through both thier shihaikushos. "Toushiro..." she breathed.

He heard the need in his fiancee's voice, but he had to make sure she was ready first; he'd sooner kill himself that hurt her in any way. Undressing her quickly, the tensai lowered his head between her parted thighs, savoring the scent that awaited him.

"'Shiro..." she moaned again once he dove his tongue inside her. "Oh, 'Shiro... yes..." Her moans became untellible cries as he added two fingers to his ministrations. They slid in, no problem. After a final lick, he pulled off as much of his own uniform as nessescary, then, gently as possible, pushed himself inside her hot cavern with a hungry growl. "Oh, yes, 'Shiro," he heard, and he finally snapped, plunging deep and hard inside her with little mercy, if any.

Rukia continued to hold the man close to her, not letting go, continuing to cry out her want. "Yes... Oh, 'Shiro... D-Don't- Don't pull out..."

"You're certain?"

"Positive."

That was all he needed to hear.

The woman called out to the shaking, rumbling heavens as she came, along with the male.

But he wasn't done with her yet.

He did stop moving, giving her some time to catch her breath, but continued to maul her with his mouth; licking her neck, capturing a taut nipple between his teeth, but still allowing her oversenstivity to slide down to normal before thrusting into her again.

Once her sharp cries eased back into soft moans, his again-hardened penis thrust inside her just as merciless as before. She was so warm, so wet, so beautiful, and her cries were music in the rumbling thunder and crashing lightning.

He pushed inside her more purposefully, hitting her perfectly just a bit longer. Rukia's back arched in pleasure, Toushiro ran his tongue up her stomach to her breasts, savoring her taste.

"'Shiro... Yes, oh 'Shiro..." she moaned, then pulled him to her in a mind-numbing kiss that marked thier second orgasm of the night. Outside, it was chilly and wet, but inside that small cavern, the heat was swealtering.

Rukia looked down at Toushiro, trying to gain his air back with his head laying on her chest, which was still heaving for air all its own. After a few moments, she spoke. "Don't you... ever hide something that... amazing from me ever again," she warned between breaths.

It was a while longer before the taichou replied. "I blame Hyorinmaru."

"Him? Why?"

"Because he's the one that likes thunderstorms so much."

"But then... why..."

"You seem to share a partnership with your zanpakuto," he told her, brushing a few stray strands from her face. "It's a little different with us; we've always seemed more like one being than two seperate entities. It has been convient, on more than one occasion, but other times..."

"So your emotions affect one another?"

"Excessively. I am sorry if I hurt you, Rukia-"

"I told you, I'm not that fragile. You didn't take advantage of me, Toushiro, I let you."

He thought back a second. There definately were a few times that if his finacee wanted to get away from him she certainly could have.

"Now stop apologising." The thunder sounded again, and still inside her, Rukia felt the male's penis twitch. "Ready for Round Three?" she asked cheekily.

Toushiro glared, but good-naturedly. "Are you certain you are?"

She grinned. "Yup!"

"You should be wary of what you instigate," he told her, but gave no room to reply, as his lips covered hers once more.


End file.
